


One more job

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Collateral (2004), Transporter (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Frank had no choice, he had to do just one last job





	One more job

**Author's Note:**

> The movie opens with Jason Statham dropping off a package for Tom Cruise’s character Vincent.
> 
> I think that the directors might have been trying to make a Transporter/Collateral universe thing happen that just never did so I wrote this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fandoms on which this fanfic are based

He hadn’t wanted to do it but he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter.

Frank isn’t in this line of work anymore but he couldn’t turn down the job when it came up, his client knew too much he had too much dirt on Frank to be ignored so he accepted it. It was just like so many other contracts that he got, only this time instead of a girl being put in his trunk or an actual package of some sort Frank got a man in his mid-thirties who was bound and gagged but placed in the backseat instead of the trunk.

Vincent made it clear that he wanted his package to be as comfortable as possible and also made it clear that he wanted to make sure that he stayed put. He needed to be restrained since past experiences had taught Vincent how unpredictable this particular man was.

Frank didn’t take off the restraints but he did take off the gag and let the guy at least speak.

His name is Max, he was a cab driver from New York. He had no record, he didn’t have any ties to the mafia or any cartel… heck he’d never even gotten a speeding ticket before in his life.

Frank was thrown for a loop.

He couldn’t understand what on earth Vincent wanted someone so absolutely normal.

He wanted to let the guy go, he wanted to just turn the car around call Vincent and tell him to do his dirty work himself. But he couldn’t.

Vincent is too dangerous to simply be blown off, he knows too much.

So he took Max to Vincent, all the while ignoring the man’s questions as to why he was taken and where they were going, as per Vincent’s instructions. It was a smooth trip. Again Max wasn’t dangerous or a wanted man involved in some dangerous shit so it wasn’t as bad as all those other jobs that he’s had to do in the past.

They made it to Vincent’s home or what Frank assumed was one of his alias’ homes till the next time that he left the country.

Frank tried not to think about what would happen to Max once Vincent left.

They got to Vincent’s hillside compound just before Sunset. Frank took Max up to the house. There were no guards, no dogs or personal, it was just the way that Vincent liked it. It was isolated and secure. Vincent was more than capable of taking care of himself anyway; security would only slow him down.

Frank knocked twice, Vincent opened the door. Max gasped and immediately tensed when he did while the silver haired man only smiled.

“You’re-You’re alive.”

“It’s good to see you too Max.” Vincent said as he stepped outside, Max immediately squirmed back, desperately trying to get away but Frank held on tight.

“I brought your package, that means we’re square.”

Vincent glanced up at him for a second before bringing his gaze back to Max, “Sure, a deal’s a deal.” Vincent stepped up and grabbed Max’s arm, the younger man struggled even harder, “No, let me go!”

Vincent only scoffed but Frank noticed his hand squeeze, Max cringed hard and let out a hiss before he stopped struggling. The silver haired man looked up at Frank with that ever present smile.

It was strange. Normally Vincent didn’t do subtle, he’d say what he wanted when he wanted and did what he wanted whenever he wanted to. This made him a very dangerous assassin since you could never really tell what he planned on doing next despite how organized he seemed. Vincent thrived on chaos, he lived for improvisation. So while he was capable of being subtle, that usually only lasted as long as his patience did and Vincent had a very short temper.

Which is what Frank found so strange.

Max’s outburst should have had Vincent seething but right then Vincent just looked amused.

“I can take things from here,” Vincent said simply, Max tried one last time to tug out of his grip but another squeeze stopped him in his tracks, “You can go.”

Frank hesitated before he stepped back and let go of Max, Vincent pulled the dark man closer and Frank saw the fear in his eyes. He was shaking.

“What do you want with him anyway?”

“We have some unfinished business. Don’t we Max?” Vincent said as he tilted his head so he was making eye contact with the man in his grasp, Max visibly shuddered. “Vincent please-“

“But that has nothing to do with you.” Vincent said as he looked up at Frank.

Frank swallowed hard as guilt started gnawing at his insides and he just couldn’t find it in himself to walk away.

“What are you going to do to him?”

Vincent smiled, “You’re concern is unnecessary. Max is just being dramatic, I’ve never hurt him before and I don’t plan on hurting him now.”

“So you have a history with him-“

“These questions weren’t a part of the deal Frank. You’re a transporter. You get the package, drop off the package and leave. He’s here, you can go now.” Vincent said clearly, Max looked up at him with pleading eyes and Frank’s jaw clenched when the silver haired man spoke, “Or are we forgetting the little clause in our arrangement where I make your life a living hell if you even think about fucking up.”

Frank let out a deep breath as he forced himself to turn around and walk away, ignoring Max’s screams for help right up until he got to his car and looked back. Vincent had Max’s jaw locked tight in his grasp as he hissed something against the younger man’s ear. Max swallowed hard as he nodded and Vincent seemed to smirk as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Max’s neck. Frank paused when he saw Vincent’s ice cold gaze snap up to lock onto him and he quickly got into his car.

He could see the spirit break in Max’s eyes as he pulled out of the drive way.

But there isn’t much he can do.

Vincent is too dangerous.

Vincent knows too much.

**Author's Note:**

> The End
> 
> Please review


End file.
